Yami's Past
by totalyfab
Summary: Rating may go up. Yami's tomb has been discovered. Now he is having trouble dealing with it along with everyone else knowing about it. What he doesn't know is things are about to get much harder. Bad summary. I need a better title.


Disclaimer:Well...if I need a disclaimer doesn't it seem kind of obvious I don't own Yugioh or anything related to it?   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Yami's Tomb:  
  
Yugi awoke from a nightmare with a start{how does anyone not wake from a dream with a 'start'?} 'Another memory of Yami's past.They're getting worse. How tramatizing was his past' Yugi thought. He forgot Yami could hear him.  
  
//Aibou? What was the nightmare about? What did you see?//  
  
/I can't really explain it. Maybe I could show it to you./  
  
//All right.//  
  
*Vision*  
  
A young prince sat in his room with his large eyes closed until a knock was heard at his door."Prince Yami. Your father wishes to speal with you. In the throne room."  
  
"All right. I'll be right there." Yami called, opening his eyes slowly before standing up and walking out the door.  
  
Once in the throne room his father, the Pharaoh, stood up and greeted him.  
  
"Yami. Good." he said in a sinister tone, locking the door behind him. Without warning the pharaoh was behind him gagging him."Boy, if you scream I will kill you. Do you understand?" Yami nodded before feeling his fathers hand come down on his back. The pain shooting through his body made Yami use all of his strength not to scream and he collapsed on the floor, bleeding from old whip wounds and new bruises. Regardless of Yami's collapsing on the floor his father continued to beat him. Then all of a sudden all Yami knew was darknes...  
  
*End of Vision*  
  
/So...Yami? Does any of that ring a bell?/  
  
//Yes...it does.//  
  
/Why was he hurting you?/  
  
//After my mother died, my father started beating me. It doesn't matter anymore.//  
  
/Yes it does. I'm sorry I showed you that./  
  
//Don't be. Aibou? Does your radio station give news broad casts from all around the world?//  
  
/Yes. Why?/  
  
//Listen//  
  
"It seems that two archeologists have just discovered a brand new tomb. They believe that it is a tomb from Pharaohs. If you would like to see the opening of the doors turn on your televisions to channel 6 right now." Yugi heard a radio announcer say. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to quickly turn on the television to channel six. The broadcast had just come to one of the archeologists translating what was written on the tomb doors next to depictions of the Dark Magician and Mystical Elf.  
  
"What do the doors say Mr. Narmes?"A/N:I needed a name!} the reporter asked.  
  
"Well here, next to the Dark Magician, it says 'and for all eternity I will be the protector of this tomb. Any who shall enter will be killed by my curse.' And here, next to the Mystical Elf, it says 'Untill my pharaohs return I shall be the protector of his soul. Any who desecrate him or disrespect him will die by my curse' And here above the both of them it says 'Pharaoh Yami will not tolerate any mortal to enter his tomb. Tomb robbers are warned.' "  
  
"Do you think it would be a bad idea to open the tomb Mr. Narmes?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Mrs. Frazier{A/N What!} I am not a superstious man. However, the ancient Egyptians were. "Curses" like this were placed on the tombs of pharaohs all the time. I do not believe that anything but good will come from opening this tomb. Besides we are hardly tomb robbers!"  
  
"Some would say that you are. How do you explain the deaths in the past. Particularly Mr.Carters last words 'Beware of the shadow powers.'?"  
  
"I believe that the shadow powers have nothing to do with this Pharaohs tomb. Nor any other tomb as a matter of fact."  
  
"It doesn't bother you that any man or woman who has entered any Pharaohs tomb has died less than four years after they entered the tomb?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is it then, if not a curse?"  
  
"Coincidence, Mrs Frazier. Now. I believe the audience would like to see the opening of the tomb, so if you'll excuse me." the archeologist said before turning around to face the tomb door. With a swift turn of the door lock the tombs door swung open to reveal a passage way that lead to two seprate tunnels. One of which led to the actual tomb holding the Pharaoh's body. At this point the camera cut back to the studio.  
  
"We'll be right back with the entering of the tomb" A woman in a powder blue suit said before it went to a Bradley games commercial. Yugi looked at the clock, 6 am, before looking at Yami.  
  
"Yami? Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"Yes. I... think I will be." he said slowly. Yami closed his eyes and leant back into the couch.  
  
"So...um...they're digging up your body...uh...that's...um..."  
  
"Yugi. Please spare me of your comforts. They are digging up my body so they can stick it in a museum along with anything else that is in that tomb. How do think that feels?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yami. I wish there was something I could say..."  
  
"There isn't. All we can do is watch them desecrate my body and my country...If only the race of men could learn to leave the past be."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"What can I do?" Yugi had no response. The two sat in the comfort of the silence for the next couple of minutes until the news broadcast came back on. The woman in the powder blue suit introduced the tomb.  
  
"Lets cut back to Cairo to see the unvailing of the Pharaohs body." Suddenly the camera shot was of stone and sand. A very elegant sand and stone room with a sarcoughagus{?} lying in the center. Everyone in the room bowed their heads respectfully before the Mr. Narmes walked forward and removed the head of the coffin. The camera moved in for the television audience to see.  
  
The body was black and decaying. Nothing of organs remained{a/n Well DUH!} Yugi heard Yami take a sharp intake of breath as the camera moved to what was surrounding the body. Gold and silver. A lot of it. Suddenly the camera went dead and the feed was lost. Yugi turned off the television and looked at Yami.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready for school Yami. Are you coming today?"  
  
"No. I can't. It would be to hard to face. Most,if not all, of the school will have found out. My name was said so they will begin to suspect. I don't know what to tell them."  
  
"And you think I do!"  
  
"No. If they ask just say it's coincidence."  
  
"What if the archeologists find a picture of you?"  
  
"Coincidence. I don't know what else I can tell them. It'll be easier for you. They know you. They don't fear you."  
  
"Fine." Yugi said stubbornly. Yami rolled his eyes and leant back into the couch. This was going to be a long day...  
  
Okay. I know. It sucked. Leave me alone! I know. It was short to. Ah well. If ya like I'll continue. Now, go and push that little button that says "GO" and leave your compliments or complaints. I don't know whether this will be a Yaoi or not. I doubt it. Maybe. OH! Forgive the OOCness. 


End file.
